


I'll Never Forget

by Jayteesee



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-23 08:36:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4870317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayteesee/pseuds/Jayteesee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pietro swore never to forget you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Never Forget

"I love her," said Pietro sitting next to Wanda on the floor.

Wanda sighed and leaned her head back against the wall. "Yes, I know, Pietro," Wanda answered.

"She's nice. She's so warm," continued Pietro.

"Yes," replied Wanda.

"Do you like her?" asked Pietro.

"Yes, of course," replied Wanda.

"Really? That's good," said Pietro with a smile on his face.

"She's beautiful," said Wanda breaking the silence.

"Um... Yeah," agreed Pietro, "I was just going to say that."

"And she's brave too. You should have seen her during Sokovia with Ultron. She was amazing. She saved so many people... Haven't seen her in awhile," continued Wanda her voice becoming tense.

"Are you reading my mind? Wanda... Wanda, what's wrong?" asked Pietro worriedly.

Wanda had turned her herself away from Pietro. Pietro tentatively put a hand on her shoulder, and she turned on him suddenly. "She's dead, Pietro! She's gone. She's not coming back. I'm sorry," replied Wanda.

"What? When did this..." began Pietro, but Wanda cut him off, "Two weeks ago, Pietro!"

"No, that's impossible. I just saw her last week," mumbled Pietro slowly as if he could not quite believe what he himself was saying.

"No, Pietro, it's been two weeks. Don't you remember?" whispered Wanda.

"They came in. Those men in black. They cut... They cut her... How could I forget?" asked Pietro through the tears welling in his eyes.

"Pietro," Wanda said placing a hand on his cheek and wiping away the tears.

A red glow came from Wanda's hand and glowed through Pietro's eyes. He looked dull as if he was half-asleep, and Wanda drew her hand away. After a few seconds, his eyes brightened as if he was waking up. "Wanda. Hey, you know, Y/N just left," said Pietro with a sort of calm smile.

"Yes, I know, Pietro. I know."


End file.
